The present disclosure relates to apparatus for drying a plurality of gas masks, after use for practice or in actual emergency, where the mask is intended for reuse. Present gas masks, particularly those for use in the field by military personnel, paramilitary and first responders such as police and fire fighters, have provided thereon a drinking tube which extends outwardly through a seal in the mask and is connected to a canteen carried by the mask user. Typically, in military gas mask and canteen arrangements, the drinking tube from the mask attaches to a nipple provided on the canteen filler cap.
Where gas masks are removed by the user and allowed to simply air dry, it has been found that the drinking tube attached to the canteen retains moisture therein and is subject to contamination by growth of bacteria and/or mold resulting in an unsanitary and medically hazardous condition of the tube on reuse by the user. Accordingly, it has been desired to provide a convenient and economical way or means of preventing formation of mold in the drinking tube of the gas mask and for concurrently drying the mask to prevent mold from forming therein where the mask is intended for reuse.